What is Love
by Sucker For Romance
Summary: Harry is out on his first date since his breakup with Hermione.While Hermione finds solace in Draco ? co written by Violet Blues Please read and review


Misery loves Company  
  
" You 'd think that after all the years that I've known you it would be easy to just say what I need to say without hesitating ,or worrying what your reaction might be. But this is not like anything else that I have told you."  
  
"Harry what are you trying to say?" asked Hermione, but she already knew, after all, it was the very thing that she had been dreading to admit. Hermione and Harry's love was not of lovers, but that of a brother and sisters', they could not ignore the fact any longer.  
  
Not that it had always been like that, once they had been perfectly happy as lovers. But she could not hide the fact that after a while she could not ignore the changing ways in which Harry would look at her ,because she saw the same expression being reflected back whenever she looked into the mirror and thought of him.  
  
"Hermione what I'm trying to say is that I think we should move on and see other people. I know you feel the same way; I've known you to long not to know other wise."  
  
"Sadly your right. I'm going to miss the closeness that we've had as a couple, but I'd be even worse off without your friendship. Even though things did not work out I would not trade these last few months for anything."  
  
And with that she ran into Harry's arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but laughed when she saw Harry blush. Some things would never change, and with that comforting thought, her and Harry walked back into the school but, this time holding hands as friends.  
  
Hermione was now single and Harry was out on his first date since the breakup. Even though they had mutually broken up it still stung a little at the thought of Harry out on a date with another woman.  
  
"Get a grip Hermione this was as much your ideal as his" the lonely Gryffindor whispered to herself.  
  
"Then why are you still thinking about it, if it was a mutual breakup?" asked the shadowed figure that was slowly approaching her table in the empty library. The only light lit was the faint glow of the lantern, but was not bright enough to reveal the figures face.  
  
Hermione's felt her shoulders tense as she swallowed up enough of the Gryffindor courage to ask the stranger to step into the light, as he did Hermione didn't hide her surprise.  
  
"Malfoy?" she questioned lightly "What are you doing in library in the middle of the night?" He just smirked "Well you know I could ask you that very same question."  
  
Hermione blushed when she realized that she too was caught in the library at the middle of the night. Draco couldn't help but smile as he saw her blush she really has changed over the years he thought as he studied her closely .Hermione had grown into a very beautiful young lady, no wonder Potter was so taken with her.  
  
He'd always wondered what it would be like have something like what Hermione and Harry had and still do; even though they broke up they even seemed closer then when they were dating.  
  
He quickly turned away when he realized that he had been staring at her. But little did he know, but Hermione been thinking along the very same lines.  
  
"Well if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my studying." Said Hermione interrupting the awkward silence that had been drifting tortuously in the air.  
  
"Actually I just revealed myself to answer the very question that has been troubling you since you came." Said Draco pulling up a seat next to Hermione. "And what would that be Malfoy?" said Hermione turning her chair so that she was fully facing him. While resting her chin in her hands in mock interest. " Well," said Draco ignoring her sarcasm " You are afraid that Potter will meet some girl preferably his soul mate and leave you even lonelier that you feel right now, and you are also wondering if it was a good idea to breakup with him or not, am I right?"  
  
Hermione was taken back by his response he couldn't have been more right, and that scared her.  
  
"What well that's just preposterous I …I …I don't feel that way at all, you couldn't be more wrong," said Hermione shaking her head as if it would help convince him that he was wrong.  
  
While Hermione was grasping in her denial Draco couldn't help, but think what the heck I am doing here. But his thoughts were interrupted when Hermione lunged herself at him …………………………………………. 


End file.
